What You Don't Say
by cronK
Summary: Ritsu finds himself thinking about life and his desire to be with Takano. One shot. Takano/Ritsu. Rated M for a reason.


**Well, this is my first story being published.. considering I'm not much of a writer. I hope this is somewhat enjoyable to read. It seems to be almost 7 pages of writing and it's 1 A.M. The magic my mind works at late hours of the night, hm.. Oh well, Así es la vida. Enjoy!**

Ritsu was brooding.

The workday had been one of the most stressful out of all his time being at Marukawa. Sometimes it was days like this one that made him miss his old company; the literature department where he could admire the structure of the novels he edited and take pride in the work that was being published. He meant it when he explained to his colleagues that he wanted to try his hand at manga, but that didn't mean he had grown to love it as dearly as he did literature.

On top of the workday, coming home to an apartment as disorganized as his was didn't tend to make anyone feel more relaxed. Hell, even Takano had said something about the way his apartment looked the last time he had stayed over. He had plans to clean it but it seemed as if every time he had a cleaning day listed on his calendar, he'd have an overload of work that would keep him from getting home in time to do it.

Dropping all of his work materials onto the couch, Ritsu settled down onto the floor in front of the coffee table. He was ready for the weekend, and was planning on spending this Friday night with a book and his thoughts.

Thinking too much almost always overdid it for him, but he knew that if he didn't take the time to evaluate what he was doing with his life, he'd end up overwhelmed with the direction his life had taken him in the past year.

He was a strong believer in things like fate, destiny, etc.. but never would speak a word of it to anyone. Things that seemed merely coincidental to some would be the opposite in his eyes. Ritsu believed everything that happened had a reason for happening, and that everything someone was faced with was a challenge or situation made for them to face individually.

He felt himself sigh. His life was so routine. Go to work, come home, pass out on the floor after a long night of reading or working even more, and do it all over again the next day. No time for the gym, no time for nutrition, and no time for a love life. He'd been dropping weight ridiculously in the time he'd been working at Marukawa, and he wasn't the only one to notice it. Takano had been bringing it up on frequent occasions, trying to get Ritsu to be more concerned about his deteriorating health.

He felt as if his life was something that he had never wanted it to be. He used to tell his friends and parents that he'd do something more with his life than be nothing but consumed in work for the rest of his days. At least, the image he had of what he never wanted included something like a family. Ritsu didn't even have that. His "fiancé" he wasn't in love with, his relationship with both his mother and father was rocky due to him leaving Onodera Publishing and not wanting to marry An-chan, and he couldn't bring himself to admit to the man that he loved, that he truly loved him.

Takano was constantly in his thoughts. Every time he thought of doing something, he'd wonder what it'd be like if Takano went with him. What if they lived together? He'd sleep so much better, and even then, when he'd have nights like this, he could just tell Takano everything and feel his lips kiss away any doubts he was having about his life. His gorgeous brown eyes in contrast with his silky black hair, his intimidating height that made Ritsu feel protected and safe, and his unbelievably warm hands that would hold him and touch him in ways that no one else's hands had ever before.

He seemed so rebellious and so against the idea of living with Takano, even _being_ with him, when in reality that's all he really wanted to have. If he could just destroy the fear and doubts he held in his mind about the past reoccurring, he would take advantage of the fact that Takano came back into his life ten years later for a _reason_.

He'd had few relationships since high school. He could never bring himself to love any of the girls he dated, knowing that in the end he'd always imagine Takano being the one he was with. He slept with no one other than Takano in his entire life, not able to bring himself to reveal his body and insecurities to any other than him.

Ritsu felt himself shudder. He could feel his nerves, each of them, biting at his self-worth and self-esteem until he felt a tear fall from his eye. What was he doing? Why did he let himself suffer alone in his apartment when the man that haunted almost all of his thoughts and fantasies lived a door away?

All of these nights sitting and thinking always lead to Takano. If he were ever to give up on Ritsu for never "returning" his love, what would Ritsu have left then? If he never brought himself to admit to Takano that he truly loved him, how long would Takano stick around?

That was the final pull. Ritsu stood up slowly and headed for the door of his apartment. This wasn't the first time his thoughts had him racing for Takano's apartment, making him long for the touch that would soothe his doubts and calm his racing mind until he fell into a peaceful sleep in the very arms that delivered it.

His eyes were slightly red, even more so with him wiping away at the remnants of the tears as he could hear Takano walking to answer the doorbell of his apartment. As the door slowly opened, he smelt the remnants of cigarette on his clothes and could feel the warmth radiating from his tall body.

He looked up and caught the brown eyes at first glance, positive that Takano knew he had been crying before heading to his apartment.

"Onodera? What's wrong?"

His emerald eyes remained locked with brown ones, until he found himself leaning against Takano's strong chest and closing once his head touched the cloth of his shirt.

It didn't take long for Takano to get the hint that Ritsu needed him. It never took words, he always just _knew_. Takano understood him like no other ever could, like no other would ever get the opportunity to.

Takano picked him up after helping him shred his jacket. The flimsy cloth fell to the floor beside Ritsu's shoes, being completely forgotten as the two walked toward the dark bedroom to the left of the living room. Ritsu felt those warm lips on his shoulder, kissing their way up to the nape of his neck only to release his skin once they reached their destination.

Takano laid him down gently on the thick covers of his bed, standing up to rid himself of his shirt and his socks before climbing atop him.

He felt those lips against his neck once more, sucking hard enough to leave a mark that would probably still be there come Monday when the questions would be full force at him demanding to know who left it. Thoughts on how he'd respond in that situation disappeared as Takano's lips finally met his.

Takano's tongue ravished his mouth until he was a mass of nothing but nerves, barely able to manage the same technique a second time. Small kisses were in constant exchange as Takano's hands covered his body, inch by inch, until he had been touched in every secret place that left him breathless. Every place that only Takano knew of.

His shirt was peeled off, his chest being quickly consumed by Takano's mouth. Bites and affectionate, loving licks in several areas sent Ritsu on edge with small whines and moans, egging on Takano's movements even further. His body felt as if it had been lit aflame, heat virtually engulfing the entirety of him and his right state of mind.

"Takano, please hurry.."

Brown eyes lit up ever so slightly, as if smiling at his plea.

His lips were covered again, feeling a tongue prod at his mouth until he willingly allowed it access. He was ravished again, leaving nothing but a heavy want to be connected with the man that he loved washing over all of his senses.

His pants and underwear were quickly pulled off, leaving him completely exposed. He spread his legs to accommodate Takano's body, feeling their warmth collide as Takano rid himself of the same garments.

He felt a trail of kisses down his body until his member was engulfed in the wetness he knew was his lover's mouth. He cried out in bliss, pushing Takano to continue his ministrations with gasps and pleas for release. Takano teased him ever so slightly, breathing gently on his heat before swallowing it again.

Shortly after, he came with a small cry. His left hand grasping the others tightly until he found his release, his other lain on the sheets.

He heard the drawer of the nightstand being opened, the pressure of the brunette's member against his body as he leaned forward and over him to reach the lube filled him with a longing desire to feel it inside of him instead. He gasped as it accidently brushed his own member, bucking slightly to feel the same pleasure again.

Takano's lips found placement again on the mark made earlier, sucking on it to make it more prominent as he slowly began to prepare the man beneath him for what was coming afterward. His finger count increased from one to three in a matter of minutes, sliding inside of the warm body in search of the area that would have Ritsu a whimpering mess, pleading again for Takano to hurry and fulfill the desire he'd bestowed in him.

It took him virtually no time to find it, thanks to memorization, and abused it gently to bring Ritsu closer to the edge. It wasn't long until the pleas had returned, and Ritsu had switched their positions so that he was in control and positioned above his member.

Takano laid beneath his emerald eyed beauty, watching his facial expression change from discomfort to pleasure as he was filled completely. Ritsu moved gently, feeling Takano inside and outside of him, until everything about him consisted of nothing but the brown eyed brunette.

He rode Takano gently, feeling his hardness slide into him and occasionally graze his prostate made him almost whine in pleasure. He increased his speed slightly in order to achieve greater pleasure, but found himself running out of strength as he was nearing his orgasm. Takano felt the change in speed and grabbed Ritsu's hips, helping him to keep up the pace while thrusting into him all the same.

Ritsu came first, dirtying their chests and the sheets. Takano followed shortly after, spilling inside the warmth that was Ritsu and riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm until he was almost out of energy.

Ritsu looked at him, and managed a small, almost happy kind of smile. He pressed his lips against his again, adding more pressure until Takano opened his lips and allowed Ritsu to take control again.

They kissed for what seemed like an endless amount of time, and even when Ritsu would pull his lips away, they'd peck at Takano's again just to feel his warmth.

Shortly after, Takano went and brought a towel to the bed, knowing Ritsu would be immediately sore enough to keep him from standing, and cleaned up some of what mess had been made. He threw the towel into the hamper in the corner of the room before climbing in and gathering up Ritsu's lithe body in his arms, and holding him until he felt sleep catch at his eyes.

Ritsu felt at ease with himself again. Although he knew that this was merely one of the countless nights of thinking that were waiting on him in the future, he had the man that never failed to be there for him, be it emotionally or physically, to put his worries at rest when they came along.

He closed his eyes slowly, fighting off sleep as he contemplated how he could ever express to Takano just how much he meant to him in words..


End file.
